the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time (1988) Paperback
The Land Before Time (1988) in Paperbook. Chapter 1 - Littlefoot is Born Chapter 2 - Tree Star Chapter 3 - Littlefoot meets Cera Chapter 4 - Playing in the Swamp That Night, Mother and the Grandparents was fast asleep. A dragonfly flies over the herd when it's suddenly caught by a frog-like creature. Littlefoot is startled when he sees the frog in front of him, chewing the insect before hoping away. Littlefoot, curiously, follows. The "hopper" looks at Littlefoot for a brief moment and hops away. Littlefoot attempts to follow the frog when suddenly… Cera appears right in front of Littlefoot, the latter surprised to see her. Cera, on the other hand, was not pleased to see the "Long-Neck" again. Cera goes to follow the frog leaving Littlefoot standing there. However, he refuses to backdown and tries to stand up for himself. Cera slides down a small hill into the pond and sees a whole group of frogs in the pond. Just as Cera was able to reach for one, Littlefoot stumbles on top of her and the frogs disappear. Annoyed at first, Cera turns back to the frogs and tries to catch a frog in a bubble. One of the bubbles pop in Littlefoot's face as the two dinosaurs tried to catch one. After a while, the children were actually seeing this as like a game as they laughed whenever they landed on a bubble. Having forgotten their argument, the two dinosaurs play in the pond to catch some frogs. Littlefoot and Cera playing in the swamp as they laughed and giggled as they catch some frogs and play a bubbles in 4 minutes. a giant shadow looming over the kids. Inching closer and closer and the rumbling getting louder and heavier. Chapter 5 - Sharptooth! Suddenly, They heard a loud rumbling heavy footsteps and look from all around for the source of the rumbling. Cera turned to the direction the tremors were coming from and she screamed, "SHARPTOOTH!", A Tyrannosaurus Rex, the biggest dinosaur they have ever seen lunging towards the frightened children. but the cries of the children cause him to turn around. Littlefoot and Cera shouts, "HELP!". The two dinosaurs manage to avoid the Sharptooth's heavy foot and rushes away. Quickly, he chased after the baby dinosaurs and followed them into a deep patch of giant thorns. Hiding in the bushes, Littlefoot and Cera back away as the T-Rex searches for the tiny Dinosaurs. It hungrily sniffs through the thorn patch, attempting to follow their scent. The two dinosaurs hide under one thorn as the T-Rex pushes against the stalk trying to uncover the Dinosaurs. Littlefoot makes a 'Shh' sound, telling her to be quiet. The two dinosaurs crept away from where the T-Rex as they stands by two paths. Littlefoot go over to one path. Cera instead runs down another path as Littlefoot follow. Littlefoot rush out through the bushes into another pile… Just as the Sharptooth lunged towards the two. Littlefoot is stuck by some thorns that caught onto Littlefoot's hide. He struggles to pull himself away, but the thorns drag him back towards the Sharptooth, it's head caught between several thorns. It opens it's jaws wide waiting for the Apatosaurus to come to it instead. Littlefoot forward and pierces his keyblade straight at the Sharptooth's eye, the beast rearing it back out of the thorns and growls with one of it's eyes now in a permanent squinty eye appearance. as they rush back to meet with Cera. Turning back towards the trio, the Sharptooth jumps towards them, the landing knocks the kids on their backs. Just as the T-Rex was about to gobble them up, a swoop of a tail knocks the Sharptooth straight toward a wall. Littlefoot's mother arrives in the nick of time as the two rush behind her and the T-Rex struggles to get up. The Sharptooth confronts Littlefoot's Mother, who stands her ground and prepares to face the creature. Littlefoot and Cera out from under the Mother's feet and they rush away as the Mother fights the Sharptooth. For a moment, she easily overpowers the T-Rex with one swoop of her tail again. Just as she catches up with the kids to lead them away, the Sharptooth makes a great leap and lands directly on the Mother's back and starts gnawing at her exposed backside as the kids look on with horrified expressions on their face. Not daring to take another look, the two dinosaurs away as Littlefoot's mother struggles away. A large bite wound on her back, but the mother holds on with the defense. The Sharptooth lunges several more times for another bite, but with all her strength Littlefoot's mother hurtles the beast away onto the ground. She limps along with the kids as they get away… Except a new problem has emerged from the ground. His fall sent a huge wave of mud towards Littlefoot and Cera, which caught them up and carried them right into the jaws of the raging monster. Littlefoot and Cera are pushed onto Sharptooth's foot by a wave of muddy water. and they rush back away from the T-Rex. and Sharptooth chases after the baby dinosaurs. when suddenly, Sharptooth stops and looked a giant rock rumbling and the volcano. Chapter 6 - The Earthquake The ground starts to shake, cracks start forming along the surface floor. Littlefoot stays with Cera and temporarily they are separated from Littlefoot's mother. The Sharptooth recovers to see the kids standing by and pursues them once again. Littlefoot leads Cera away, running as fast as they can away from the beast. But one step causes them to land on it's feet as the T-Rex stops… And a giant wiff of hot steam blows from the ground nearly knocking the T-Rex off balanced. The kids fall off and hang on to the edge of a cliff as the Sharptooth slides towards them. They latch onto the tail and find themselves dangling for life, hanging over the edge as the T-Rex struggles to grip the surface with it's scrawny arms. Littlefoot and Cera yells, "HELP!". Littlefoot tries to lead Cera toward the top, but flat surface causes them to slide back toward the Sharptooth, the creature barely holding on. It sees the two and attempts a desperate last meal before it's fall. One swoop of a tail sends the beast hurtling towards the seemingly bottomless crevice and Littlefoot's mother grips the two by her teeth. Cera runs back towards her father, while Littlefoot's mother follows Littlefoot tries to get as far away from the Earthquake as possible. Cera calls out for her father, who calls back for his daughter. Littlefoot's grandparents search around for their grandson, only for the cliff to rise from underneath them. Several dinosaurs try to escape from the incoming tremor, the unlucky ones were caught and rolled around the ground in pain. Cera sees her father and attempts to reach him. Unfortunately, the service causes a rift between Cera and her father, the girl halting along the edge. Too scared to make the jump now, Cera runs back while other Dinosaurs found themselves trapped. Some of them falling to their deaths as the cliff breaks apart sending the dinosaurs down to the bottom. As the Earthquake settled, the adult Dinosaurs were caught on the rising portion of the divide overlooking those who were unfortunate to make it towards their side. Among those there, Cera looks helplessly at her parents, who looked toward her from above. Night has fallen ever since the Earthquake, the whole land has fallen apart with cracks and steep hills. But worst of all: It started to rain. Then a loud voice echoes through the land. Littlefoot has since been searching for his mother, whom he got separated from when they tried to get as far as they could from the Earthquake. The child is worried, but he continues his search for her. Suddenly, Littlefoot hears a moan coming from a few steps away. He sees his mother, perched on a rocky hill, clearly suffering from the effects of that vicious wound. Littlefoot rushes down towards his mother. The mother groans as she looks up at her son. She is so happy to see that he is safe, even as he sees the confusion and sadness in Littlefoot's eyes. The thunder starts to pick up followed by lightning. The Mother tries to get up, but the damage was already done. Just as she stands, Littlefoot's Mother plops back down onto the ground. Littlefoot bends over to his mother's face feeling so helpless while his mother lays dying. With whatever energy she has left, Littlefoot's mom turns her gaze towards his. Then all is silent, the lightning outlining the Mother's body. But there is nothing left to be said, her body lays still, and slowly Littlefoot realizes… His mother…is dead. And all through that night, Littlefoot stays by his Mother's side, even as she lays dead. The rain carries on until it finally fades. One life passes and so does the weather. Chapter 7 - Littlefoot meets Rooter Chapter 8 - The Baby Flyers and the Cherries Chapter 9 - Tree Star again Chapter 10 - Running into Cera Chapter 11 - Littlefoot meets Ducky and Petrie Chapter 12 - Cera and Sharptooth Chapter 13 - Start Flying Chapter 14 - Dear Brave Cera Chapter 15 - Spike Chapter 16 - Not the Great Valley Chapter 17 - Climbing the Tree Chapter 18 - Cuddling Chapter 19 - Wake Up! Chapter 20 - The Grey-Nose and the Fat Crown-Head Chapter 21 - It's the Wrong Way Chapter 22 - Petrie in the Tar Chapter 23 - Saving Cera Chapter 24 - The Plan To Kill Sharptooth Chapter 25 - The Fight Against Sharptooth Chapter 26 - Poor Petrie Chapter 27 - The Great Valley Chapter 28 - Now we'll always be together Characters * Littlefoot * Cera * Grandpa Longneck * Grandma Longneck * Littlefoot's Mother * Topsy * Cera's Mother * Cera's Siblings * Dinilysia * The Frogs * Sharptooth * Rooter * The Baby Flyers * Ducky * Petrie * Dimetrodon * Spike * The Grey-Nose * The Fat Crown-Head * The Domeheads * Mama Swimmer * Papa Swimmer * Ducky's Siblings * Petrie's Mother * Petrie's Siblings Category:Books